Pogofishmage's Monster- and Item chart
I started collecting data of monsters from the world of Blue Saga with the intend to share it and give new players a guidline if they look for a specific item, monster, drop value or just 42. All data is refering to version 0.722 of Blue Saga. Chapter 1: Chompa Island The first island is filled with easy monsters to explain the mechanics of the game. The end of this group is marked by the Ghoul Rat which is also the strongest foe on Chompa's Island. |- ! !Black Scarab | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|8 | style="text-align: center;"|1-4 | |- ! !Red Scarab | style="text-align: center;"|15 | style="text-align: center;"|12 | style="text-align: center;"|1-6 | |- ! !Skeleton (ranged) | style="text-align: center;"|22 | style="text-align: center;"|17 | style="text-align: center;"|1-9 | |- ! !Skeleton (meely) | style="text-align: center;"|22 | style="text-align: center;"|17 | style="text-align: center;"|1-10 | |- ! !Ghoul Rat | style="text-align: center;"|100 | style="text-align: center;"|88 | style="text-align: center;"|1-21 | |} Chapter 2: Becoming a Forest Guardian Lockwood Island is the second island. On its north and east are the Spider Cave, Gouldar's Cellar, Bat Cave, Hidden archiplego and the Forest Temple with its optional boss Dead Heap. Passing the Trials will give you the title 'Forest Guardian'. Note that Island of the Burried and the Elite Dungeon got excluded from this list. |- ! !Chicken | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|nothing |- ! !Kitten | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|nothing |- ! !Spider | style="text-align: center;"|28 | style="text-align: center;"|36 | style="text-align: center;"|1-16 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Toxic Spider | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|1-18 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Bone Heap | style="text-align: center;"|18 | style="text-align: center;"|(14-18) | style="text-align: center;"|1-8 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Sewer Rat | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|54 | style="text-align: center;"|1-20 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Green Slime | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|65 | style="text-align: center;"|1-22 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Bat | style="text-align: center;"|55 | style="text-align: center;"|76 | style="text-align: center;"|1-24 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Rock Toad | style="text-align: center;"|65 | style="text-align: center;"|76 | style="text-align: center;"|1-24 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Killer Bunny | style="text-align: center;"|70 | style="text-align: center;"|102 | style="text-align: center;"|1-28 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Finata the Prisoner | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|60 | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|nothing |- ! !Angry Flower | style="text-align: center;"|75 | style="text-align: center;"|117 | style="text-align: center;"|1-30 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Hungry Hungry Plant | style="text-align: center;"|90 | style="text-align: center;"|(131-132) | style="text-align: center;"|1-32 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Spear Elf | style="text-align: center;"|95 | style="text-align: center;"|(148-150) | style="text-align: center;"|1-34 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !Dart Elf | style="text-align: center;"|100 | style="text-align: center;"|(166-167) | style="text-align: center;"|2-34 | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! !(Dead Heap) | style="text-align: center;"|650 | style="text-align: center;"|(159(3218)-3267) | style="text-align: center;"|4-152 | style="text-align: center;"| |} Chapter 3: Forest Guardians' duties on Lockwood Island As a Forest Guardian you take care of the hard stuff on Lockwood Island: There appeared an Elite Dungeon filled with the elite monsters that emigrated from Chompa Island in East Lockwoods, a lost ghost guides you to Island of the Burried north of Lockwood island and inside Shroom Forest there are strange things going on that desperately need your investigation.